Un fin de semana algo húmedo
by sycb
Summary: Dave organiza un buen fin de semana para el equipo, aunque los que aprovechan el tiempo son sólo dos...
1. Chapter 1

Regrese después de un buen tiempo…. Espero les guste

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **Un fin de semana algo húmedo**

 **Parte 1**

Chicos a que no imaginan que lo que compre…. – llegó Rossi muy alegre una mañana

Si quieres que adivine, diría que una nueva parrilla – dijo Prentiss sonriendo

Aunque es una buena idea mi querida Emily…. Tengo que decirte que no acertaste – agregó Dave

Pregunta – intervino JJ - ¿en que momento puedes usar lo que compraste?

Buen punto JJ, lo que quieres es pistas, lo puedo usar cada que quiera y con quien quiera – respondió disfrutando de la duda de los demás

Rossi, que mala pista… seguimos igual - se quejó JJ

Ya que no quieren disfrutar de este pequeño juego, les contaré. Compre una cabaña en las afueras... y quiero que la primera vez que vaya sea con todos ustedes – dijo seriamente

¿Cabaña? ¿Es en serio? – pregunto García saltando de la emoción

¿Tiene piscina? – inmediatamente pregunto Morgan

Una muy grande

Entonces yo si voy – dijo Morgan sonriendo

Y yo voy a donde vaya mi adonis de chocolate – agregó García

JJ puedes ir con Henry y Will si quieres

Gracias Dave ¿Cuándo vamos? Este fin de semana sería perfecto Henry estará con sus abuelos

Por mi no hay problema, cuando ustedes digan – afirmó Dave

¿Este fin de semana? – pregunto el hombre mayor

Yo voy – Garcia

Yo igual – Morgan

Confirmado Will y yo vamos

Yo los acompaño – dijo Prentiss

¿Reid? – preguntaron todos

Por supuesto, perderme la comida de Rossi…. Eso ni hablar – dijo el joven sonriendo

Y Hotch? – preguntó Morgan

¿Quién se anima a preguntarle? – pregunto Rossi

¿Por qué no tu? Tú eres su amigo - pregunto JJ

Se que a mi me diría que no – respondió

¿Por qué temen tanto preguntarle? El siempre ha sido uno más del grupo – agregó Emily

Todos giraron inmediatamente a ver a Emily sorprendidos

¿Bromeas cariño? Hotch no ha sido nunca de estas cosas – dijo Morgan

Yo iré a decirle – dijo Emily levantándose de su silla y caminando hacia la oficina de Hotch

Rossi sonreía….

¿Pasa algo Dave? ¿Por qué sonríes? - pregunto Reid

Ahora si es seguro que vamos todos a la cabaña – respondió Dave

¿Por qué lo dices? - pregunto nuevamente Reid

Porque Hotch nunca le dice que no a Emily – intervino JJ sonriendo

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Toc, toc

Adelante – se escuchó

¿Tienes un momento? – preguntó Emily

Claro, pasa

No se si sepas que Rossi compró una cabaña en las afueras

No lo sabia- agregó

Acabamos de saberlo, y para inaugurar nos propuso que fuéramos este fin de semana, claro esta si no llegan casos para ese día

Me parece bien – dijo aun mirando los papeles que tenia en su escritorio

¿Y bien? ¿Iras con nosotros? – pregunto

No lo creo, aun tengo mucho papeleo por terminar –

Emily suspiró frustrada, se levanto y camino hasta la puerta, tomó la perilla y se quedó allí detenida

¿Prentiss pasa algo? – pregunto el hombre al ver que no salía

¿Irías con nosotros si te ayudo a terminar el papeleo? – preguntó ella efusivamente

Hotch se quedo sin palabras, no entendía porque ella hacia eso por el

¿Tantas ganas tienen que vaya? – preguntó

Claro Hotch – dijo ella acercándose de nuevo al escritorio y tomando asiento – si alguien necesita descansar ese eres tú Aarón….

Hotch sonrió al escuchar como lo había llamado, además de sentir que ella quería que el los acompañara ese fin de semana.

Si acepto…. ¿en verdad me ayudarías?

Claro que sí, soy mujer de palabra. Ahhh y tranquilo nadie tiene que saber de nuestro trato – le dijo guiñando su ojo

:::::::::::::::::::

¿Por qué tarda tanto? – preguntó Reíd

Calma pequeño, calma – dijo Rossi

Minutos después Emily salió de la oficina, afuera todos estaban ansiosos por saber que había dicho Hotch sobre la salida.

Con esa sonrisa creo saber la respuesta – dijo Dave

Dijo que sí –

Lo sabia – comentó JJ sonriendo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Un fin de semana algo húmedo**

 **Parte 2**

Ya era viernes por la mañana…. Todos estaban ansiosos por salir a la cabaña, la idea de tomar el sol frente a una piscina y tener una buena bebida era el paraíso….

Esperemos que no llegue un caso de última hora –

Reíd ni menciones la posibilidad – le dijo Morgan después de darle una palmadita en la cabeza

No trates mal al muchacho, todo parece marchar bien – dijo Dave

::::::::::

El tiempo transcurría, todos estaban encargados de dejar sus pendientes al día. Esa era una de las condiciones para no ir el fin de semana a la unidad.

Emily estaba organizando su papeleo, pero también ayudaba a Hotch tal cual como se lo prometió.

Chicos, nos vemos mañana temprano en mi casa. De allí saldremos a nuestro maravilloso fin de semana – menciono Dave

Todos comenzaron a despedirse, excepto Emily quien decidió quedarse un poco más

Cariño vienes? – pregunto Morgan

Quiero revisar una cosa por última vez, en un rato salgo. Nos vemos mañana – se despidió

Una vez todos partieron, Emily tomo algunas carpetas y se dirigió a la oficina de Hotch.

¿Puedo pasar? – pregunto

Claro Prentiss, ven te ayudo con esas carpetas - el se levanto de su silla, se acercó a ella y tomo las carpetas, sin pensarlo rozó suavemente su mano

Aún no puedo creer que haya aceptado tu propuesta –le dijo algo apenado

Tan poco te agrada que te ayude? – pregunto ella algo ofendida

No es eso Emily, es sólo que no me gusta frenar tus planes, sólo es eso.

¿y quien te dijo a ti que tenia planes? – pregunto ella

Nadie me dijo nada, pero me lo imagino –

Pues te equivocas Aarón Hotchner, no cambiaste ninguno de mis planes pues no tenia ninguno

Hotch se sonrojó ante la respuesta – lo siento Emily, no debí suponer nada. Te pido disculpas

No te preocupes, muchas personas creen que soy una mujer de mucha vida social, pero te confieso algo… desde que salí de la Interpol, mi vida dio un giro de 360 grados. Y me es difícil abrir mi corazón a las personas.

Hotch se sorprendió ante la confesión de Emily, y trató de decir algo que le permitiera a ella sentir que valoraba su confianza.

La verdad todos creemos que Emily Prentiss es una mujer divertida, hermosa, inteligente, esto sin importar cuantas veces sale a bailar, o a conquistar. Los años que llevo de conocerte hablan por si solos, sólo se que cuando llegue el hombre que escojas, el será afortunado de tenerte a su lado –

Emily sonrió ante esas palabras, definitivamente Hotch era un caballero. Después de esto se quedaron en silencio, un silencio algo incomodo.

Hotch ¿te faltan muchos casos? – dijo ella rompiendo el silencio

Aun me faltan algunos –

Yo ya termine estos, dime con cuales te ayudo.

En verdad no quieres irte?

Ya te dije que te me quedare hasta que terminemos, punto.

Ok, entonces déjame hacer una llamada.

Cuales casos puedo tomar?

Tú puedes tomar cualquiera, confío en ti cien por ciento – dijo esto y salió de su oficina por un momento.

:::::::::::::::::::::

Llevaban varias horas, de repente sonó el teléfono.

Hotchner – respondió – en un momento bajo

Emily ya regreso, no tardo.

Minutos después Hotch llego con una deliciosa cena Tailandesa. Creo que debo agradecerte de alguna manera tu ayuda, que mejor que una buena cena.

Totalmente de acuerdo. Pero creo que me hace falta algo mas – Emily se levantó lentamente y camino hasta la silla donde Aarón se encontraba

¿Qué necesitas Emily?- respondió algo nervioso

Estoy cansada de verte todo el día con esa corbata ¿Cómo haces para tenerla encima todo el día? – mientras decía estas palabras, ella tomo su corbata y suavemente retiro el nudo.

Costumbre, debe ser eso – respondió el

Ella sonrió, dejo la corbata en el escritorio, dio media vuelta para regresar a su asiento. En ese momento su pie se doblo y casi cae al suelo, pero unas fuertes manos rodearon su cintura y la sujetaron fuertemente impidiendo que cayera al suelo.

Allí estaban, el sujetando a Emily de su cintura, ella de espaldas a él. Ambos sin atreverse a expresar lo cómodos que se sentían estando así, juntos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Un fin de semana algo húmedo**

 **Parte 3**

Gracias por tu ayuda – le dijo Emily apartándose de su lado –

¿Te lastimaste? – preguntó el agachándose y revisando su tobillo

No lo creo, sólo perdí un poco el equilibrio.

Ok, pero si te empiezas a sentir mal me dices.

Pasó un buen rato, cenaron, rieron y siguieron trabajando.

Este es el último – le dijo Emily dejando la última carpeta sobre el escritorio

Esto es gracias a ti – le dijo el suavemente

Todo sea por una buena causa – dijo ella sonriendo

Emily gracias de verdad por hacer todo esto por mí – le dijo el tomando tiernamente su mano

No tienes nada que agradecerme, como te dije hace unos días, el que mas necesita salir y relajarse eres tú Aarón… Cuándo vas a entender que necesitas vivir, pero vivir de verdad…

¿Vivir de verdad?- preguntó el

Si Hotch… salir, divertirse, viajar, conocer, amar… – respondió ella

¿Y tú Emily cuando vas a vivir de verdad?

No lo sé Hocth... después de Ian me es difícil el tema del amor

Te comprendo… lo mismo me sucede con Halley, es difícil saber que nos equivocamos una vez y tememos volverlo a hacer.

Algún día seremos felices, sólo hay que encontrar la persona indicada.

Es tarde, nos vemos mañana puntual en casa de Dave – le ordeno prácticamente

Allá nos veremos.

Ella camino hacia el para darle un abrazo de despedida, pero sin saber como y porque sus labios estuvieron a punto de terminar fundidos en un beso…

Emily discúlpame no se que me paso – se alejo el apenado

Hotch no te preocupes no paso nada

Es que hace tanto tiempo no me sentía así de bien con una mujer… y no se porque pero sentí la necesidad de tratarte bien y de besarte… - confeso

¿Hace cuanto no te besan Aarón? – preguntó ella tristemente

Ya ni lo recuerdo – el se giró dándole la espalda, se sentía muy apenado – mucho antes de que Halley y yo nos separáramos

Emily se sentía muy triste con lo que escuchaba, el no merecía esto, el merecía ser feliz, el merecía sentirse querido….

Aarón – dijo ella obligándolo a girar nuevamente, cuando de repente ella sin pensarlo se acercó rápidamente a el y lo besó, lo besó con tantas ganas que ni ella entendía porque lo hacia

Me besaste ¿Por qué? – le pregunto estando aún frente a frente

Sólo quiero demostrarte que estas vivo Aarón, que pueden besarte, pueden quererte… además un beso no le cae mal a nadie. Buenas noches Aarón…

¿Así que acostumbras besar a tus compañeros? – pregunto el sonriendo

No a todos, sólo a los especiales… - fueron las últimas palabras que dijo antes de partir.

Esa noche el no pudo conciliar el sueño, aunque nunca lo había contemplado, Emily era el tipo de mujer que le gustaba, además ese beso, ese beso no podía sacárselo de la mente… esos labios… ese suave toque de sus lenguas… ese olor…. - ¿Qué rayos me esta pasando? ¿Me gusta Emily? ¿Desde cuando?


	4. Chapter 4

**Un fin de semana algo húmedo**

 **Parte 4**

Buenos días – dijo Morgan enérgicamente - ¿Cuándo nos vamos? – preguntaba ansioso

Sólo falta Emily – agregó Dave

Hotch sin que nadie lo notara se alejó un poco del grupo y sacó su teléfono

Hola Hotch ¿pasa algo? – contesto la pelinegra al otro lado del teléfono

Todos te estamos esperando ¿Por qué no has venido?-

Si ya García me llamo… es sólo que dormí mal y cuando pude quedarme dormida no sentí el despertador, pero en cinco minutos llego.

Ok, te esperamos

….

Minutos después, tal como le había comentado a Hotch llegó al lugar y se apresuraron a partir.

Guauuuuuuuu, que es este lugar? – decía Garcia totalmente sorprendida

Dave es magnifico…. – decía Morgan boquiabierto – mira el tamaño de esa piscina

Todos parecían niños, estaban encantados con lo que veían, al único que parecía no interesarle mucho el lugar era Hotch, quien sólo podía mirar a Emily.

Dave les enseño a cada uno sus cuartos y les pidió que se pusieran cómodos y que los esperaba cerca de la piscina.

Los primeros en bajar fueron Morgan y García, un rato después bajaron Hotch, Reíd y JJ.

¿Y mi Emily? – pregunto Dave

Dijo que quería dormir un poco, en un rato baja – aclaro JJ

Ella se lo pierde – dijo Morgan desfilando en traje de baño alrededor de la piscina

Todos se reían de el.

Una hora después Emily llegó, traía una camiseta amplia y una salida de baño alrededor de sus caderas. Todos se alegraron de verla integrarse a la fiesta.

Princesa ya pensaba que te ibas a perder de todo este cuerpecito – le gritó Morgan desde el otro lado de la piscina robándole una sonrisa.

Dave en que puedo ayudarte? – preguntó Hotch apenado

Aarón sabes como, quítate esa camiseta y ve a la piscina y diviértete –

Hotch no había notado que Emily ya había bajado, así que sin pensarlo se quito la camisa y dejo al descubierto su bien trabajo torso, ella se quedó sin palabras… simplemente pudo modular – increíble….

JJ y García giraron a ver que era lo que le llamaba tanto la atención a Emily cuando en ese momento Morgan salió de la piscina escurriendo agua…

Ni lo mires que toda esa sabrosura de chocolate es mía…..- dijo García un tanto celosa. Emily agradeció el que no se dieran cuenta que era por Hotch quien suspiraba.

Bueno chicas es hora de divertirse vamos a la piscina- grito García

Yo voy…. – dijo JJ

¿Emily? – preguntó Garcia con cara de niña mimada

Esta bien yo también las acompaño –

Garcia y JJ ya estaban en vestido de baño, Emily en cambio aun estaba bastante cubierta. Fue entonces cuando comenzó a retirarse la camisa y la salida y oh sorpresa….

Siempre pensé que Emily era una mujer hermosa… pero esto se pasa – dijo Morgan con la boca abierta apenas veía a la hermosa pelinegra

Los ojos de Hotch inmediatamente buscaron a la mujer, era cierto ante sus ojos estaba la mujer mas espectacular que había visto en mucho tiempo…y fue inevitable no recordar que hace sólo unas horas esa mujer despampanante lo había besado…


	5. Chapter 5

**Un fin de semana algo húmedo**

 **Parte 5**

La mañana y la tarde transcurrieron con normalidad, en algunos momentos jugaron en la piscina, comieron, sonrieron…. Fue un excelente día

Chicos, suban a sus cuartos, descansen, báñense y prepárense para una buena velada – les ordeno Dave.

Garcia corrió inmediatamente y tomo a Morgan por el brazo – ya oíste a Dave debemos subir y tomar un baño- agregó la rubia sonriente

Pero el no dijo que debía ser en compañía – dijo Reíd inocentemente

Pero tampoco dijo que no se podía – respondió Morgan sonriente mientras se alejaba con Penélope.

Todos sonreían excepto Reíd que aun no comprendía las cosas.

Segundos después todos estaban en sus alcobas, Emily recordó haber dejado su salida de baño cerca de la piscina así que regreso por ella. Hotch pudo verla por su ventana, la siguió durante todo su recorrido hasta que el mismo se sintió como un fisgón. Pero era inevitable, era como si ya no pudiera sacarse a esa mujer de su mente…

Las habitaciones estaban una al lado de la otra, así que cuando Emily subía de nuevo a su cuarto Hotch sintió ruido y abrió su puerta.

Hola

Hey – dijo Emily al verlo contra la puerta

¿Puedo preguntarte que te pasa? – le pregunto el acercándose a su cuarto

No entiendo la pregunta

Te he notado algo ausente, triste tal vez

Tienes razón, pero te aseguro que no es nada

Emily, la ultima vez que nos escondiste algo no resulto ser nada propiamente – menciono recordando el tema Doyle

Lo sé Aarón pero en verdad te juro que no es nada, es sólo que mis padres se están separando… mi padre me llamó ayer en la noche, justo después de que me despedí de ti

Aarón sintió sus brazos erizarse al recordar su encuentro… - lo siento mucho…-

Gracias, pero necesito pedirte que no digas nada de esto al equipo… nunca me ha gustado ventilar los problemas de pareja de nadie…

No te preocupes, por mi no habrán comentarios

Gracias. Pero ahora si que siento que el amor es algo tan efímero, a pesar de que mi familia no ha sido una familia convencional, desde pequeña creía ciegamente que el amor existía… sabes que mi madre es una mujer complicada, de carácter fuerte… pero verla en casa con mi padre era algo tan romántico y bello que aun no puedo creer que haya desaparecido

Entiendo lo que dices, algo así me sucedió con Halley, pero te puedo asegurar que no se deja de amar nunca Emily… sólo que la intensidad disminuye un poco

Bueno, basta de caras tristes, estos días son de diversión – dijo ella tratando de subir el animo

Hotch miro hacia todos lados, como buscando estar solo, de repente se acercó lentamente a ella, la miro profundamente a los ojos, poso suavemente su mano en el cuello de ella y la beso…. Allí en medio del pasillo la beso…

Una buena amiga me dijo que un beso sirve para recordarte que estas viva… además que no le hace daño a nadie – dijo sonriendo mientras caminaba hacia su cuarto. Ah… cuida mucho esa salida, puede que se pierda… te ves mucho mejor sin ella

Emily se quedo allí en su puerta sorprendida por lo que había acabado de suceder, y sin pensarlo sus dedos tocaban suavemente los labios que acaban de ser maravillosamente besados…


	6. Chapter 6

**Un fin de semana algo húmedo**

 **Parte 6**

Pasaron unas horas, cuando ya todos habían logrado descansar un poco y una vez la noche llego la fiesta comenzó. Todo era música, comida y risas.

Morgan como siempre era el alma de la fiesta, era quien animaba todo y quien se encargaba de llevar a todos a la pista. Dave y Hotch se encontraban sentados tomando un muy buen trago de whisky, Hotch disimulando lo mejor que podía no apartaba los ojos de Emily.

Una faceta que pocos conocían de Emily es lo mucho que disfrutaba bailar… - ¿eso es todo lo que tienes princesa? – pregunto Morgan retándola

Aun no has visto nada bebé – respondió ella de forma graciosa

Esa es la actitud… y bien ¿Qué música te gusta?

Quiero mambo bebé – respondió ella poniéndose de pie y acercándose a Morgan muy seductoramente. Hotch se percató de que algo pasaba allí

¿Y ahora que le estará diciendo Morgan a Prentiss para provocarla? – pregunto Hotch a Dave

No se, pero no pienso perdérmelo – dijo el hombre levantándose del lugar donde se encontraba y dirigiéndose al lugar donde estaban todos los demás.

Mambo será… - le respondió el acercándose a la música

Emily sin que nadie se percatara, se acerco a Hotch y le susurró – esto es para ti…- el no lograba entender a que se refería, cuando de repente la música comenzó a sonar….

Ohhhhhh mambooooo…. Emily se acercó a Morgan y comenzó a mover sus caderas al ritmo de la música, todo el equipo incluyendo a Morgan, estaban sorprendidos con lo que veían. Hotch tuvo que tomar asiento y hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para cerrar la boca al ver a esa maravillosa mujer moviéndose de la manera que lo hacia

¿Acaso te han intimidado?- le grito Dave a Morgan quien estaba perplejo

Por su puesto que no – respondió el moreno siguiéndole el paso a Emily.

No sabia que mi Emily bailaba tan bien – dijo Garcia a JJ quien al igual que todos estaba sorprendida.

Emily estaba concentrado en lo suyo, su rostro expresaba diversión, libertad, gozo, sensualidad… sensualidad que estaba dedicada a uno sólo de los presentes en el lugar, y no era precisamente con quien bailaba, de una forma muy sutil cada que tenia ocasión miraba hacia donde estaba él y tal como le dijo antes bailaba para él… sólo para el.

Hotch se sentía muy incomodo, deseaba que sólo estuvieran ellos dos… para que ella pudiera acercarse a el y poder mirarla y porque no, tocarla.

La canción por fin termino, todos aplaudieron y Morgan como todo un caballero acepto haber perdido el reto ante la reina del mambo.

La fiesta continuo, en la pista estaban todos menos Dave y Hotch… cuando este ultimo vio que Emily se retiraba, rápidamente se acerco a ella y la tomo por el brazo – ahora es mi turno – juntos caminaron hacia la pista, Hotch la tomo por la cintura y comenzaron el baile.

No sabia que bailabas tan bien – le dijo al oído. Sin percatarse de nada, Dave los analizaba desde donde se encontraba, podía ver como sonreían cuando se hablaban al oído y pudo notar con el la abrazaba cada vez mas fuerte cuando sonreía.

Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi…. – le respondió ella rápidamente

¿Sabes que quiero en estos momentos? – le pregunto el con voz seductora

¿Qué Aarón que quieres?

Quiero verte de nuevo en traje de baño, meterme contigo en la piscina y volver a besarte, no una sino muchas veces mas… - ella podía sentir como todo su cuerpo se estremecía ante aquellas palabras… ella sólo pudo mirarlo a los ojos y agradecer que la pieza había terminado y que cada uno regreso a su lugar, de lo contrario no sabría si podría controlarse y besarlo nuevamente…

Ella sentía como todo su cuerpo ardía internamente, ese hombre la estaba volviendo loca… y sabía que esas palabras eran por venganza, por haber bailado así con otro hombre.


	7. Chapter 7

**Un fin de semana algo húmedo**

 **Parte 7**

La noche transcurrió con normalidad para algunos miembros del equipo, para otros la tentación estaba a punto de ganarles.

Dave al tanto de la situación estaba planeando la manera de hacer que cosas maravillosas pasaran ese fin de semana. Hotch y Emily estaban bailando, sin importar Dave se acercó a ellos – Aarón ¿podrías acompañarme al sótano? Se esta acabando el licor y allí tengo mis reservas…. – Hotch aunque un poco incomodo con la interrupción acepto acompañar a su amigo.

Pensándolo bien, Emily ¿podrías ir con el? Es que debo entrar a la casa y sacar unas cosas del horno.

-si quieres puedo ir a la cocina por ti? –

Nooo bella, eso no… con mi comida nadie se mete – respondió hábilmente

Esta bien, esta bien voy con Hotch. Viendo que su plan había resultado, Dave se quedó allí sonriendo esperando que el empujoncito funcione.

-Esta cabaña tiene todo el estilo de Dave – dijo Emily sonriendo

¿Por qué lo dices?

Discreto, con clase, un tanto extravagante… y viejo – esto ultimo lo dijo guiñando un ojo y sonriendo. Para Hotch no pasó desapercibida esa sonrisa tan maravillosa.

Que no te escuche lo de viejo… porque te meterías en problemas – dijo caminando y entrando al sótano

No tiene por que saberlo – agregó la morena

Deberías sonreír más a menudo.- Emily no entendía a que se debía el comentario-

¿Qué? – pregunto el

Tu comentario ¿a que se debe?

Sólo digo la verdad, tu rostro se elimina cada vez que sonríes. – esas palabras hacían que Emily sintiera todo su cuerpo erizar y estremecerse, saliendo de sus pensamientos pudo sentir que el se acercaba.

No sigas… por favor no sigas – suplicaba ella

¿Por qué?

Porque no podre controlarme más…

Eso es lo que quiero… que pierdas el control conmigo – le susurró al oído

Ha sido un tormento esta noche… tenerte tan cerca… - las palabras cesaron, sin comprender en que momento Hotch la tenia acorralada contra la pared sujetándola del cuello y besándola

Me vuelves loco Emily Prentiss… decía mientras continuaba besándola

Hay algo que he querido hacer desde esta tarde – le dijo ella terminando el beso… se quedó allí mirándolo a los ojos cuando de repente sus manos se dirigieron a su camisa, la levanto un poco y metió sus manos, con sus dedos toco el firme y bien trabajado pecho de Hotch – nunca imagine que detrás de los trajes y corbatas tendrías este suculento cuerpazo escondido… - dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior y aun recorriendo su cuerpo

Hotch no podía soportar el roce de sus dedos por todo su pecho, así que la tomo, la levanto y la sentó sobre un barril que se encontraba cerca y allí comenzó nuevamente a besarla… sólo que esta vez la pasión se apoderaba de ellos.

Te quiero toda… toda para mí – le dijo respirando con dificultad

Y yo te quiero para mí…

Mas tarde te veo en tu cuarto, le dijo besando su cuello

Si Aarón, te voy a estar esperando… pero ni creas que me vas a dejar así…. – le dijo desabrochando su pantalón

Emily… -

Si Aarón estoy segura de esto – le dijo ella respondiendo la pregunta que con sus ojos le hacia

Dicho esto, el le subió el vestido un poco y bajó su ropa interior, ella ya había hecho su parte, el pantalón y los bóxer estaban a la altura de los tobillos.

No tengo protección – dijo algo frustrado

Yo me cuido Aarón, y ahora por favor hazlo…

El se excito un trecientos porciento con estas palabras, se acerco a ella y mientras la penetraba la besó…

Ohhhh Aarón, se siente tan bien –

No mi vida, tus eres la que se siente muy bien – le dijo estacada tras estocada. – prepárate Emily Prentiss porque esto es sólo sexo… mas tarde en tu cuarto voy a hacerte el amor una y otra vez…. – los gemidos de ambos comenzaban a inundar el lugar, así que sus lenguas comenzaron a jugar una con la otra evitando así que sonidos salieran de allí.

Creo que debemos volver – dijo ella organizando su vestido – el se acerco tiernamente y la beso

Yo aquí solo veo vino… y que yo sepa nadie esta tomando vino. – agregó el

Regresemos entonces, sospecharan si tardamos más.

::::::.

Hey Dave abajo solo hay vino – le dijo Hotch apenas se lo encontró

Tienes razón, soy un tonto el whisky esta en el comedor voy por el- dijo sonriendo y alejándose. Hotch comprendió lo que había acabado de hacer, así que lo siguió hasta el comedor

¿Qué es lo que estas habiendo? – le pregunto a su amigo

No Aarón, la pregunta es ¿Qué estaban haciendo ustedes dos allá abajo?

Hotch no dijo nada, aunque con este sabueso no había que hacerlo.

Dave…

No te preocupes Aarón soy una tumba….


	8. Chapter 8

**Perdón por estar tan ausente… pero he tenido cambios en mi vida laboral que me han tenido algo alejada de este mundo.**

 **Espere les agrade mi regreso.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Un fin de semana algo húmedo**

 **Parte 8**

¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo? – le pregunto a su amigo

No Aarón, la pregunta es ¿Qué estaban haciendo ustedes dos allá abajo?

Hotch no dijo nada, aunque con este sabueso no había que hacerlo.

Dave…

No te preocupes Aarón soy una tumba….

El resto de la noche transcurrió en normalidad, Hotch trataba de mantenerse un tanto alejado de Emily evitando así que las sospechas de Dave se convirtieran en algo más que eso. Emily por su lado logro entender que era lo que estaba pasando.

Princesa baila conmigo- dijo Morgan ofreciendo su mano

Claro que bailo contigo, si quieres puedo darte unas clases – le dijo sonriendo recordando aquella apuesta que habían tenido

Creo que eso nunca lo olvidaras – respondió el moreno suspirando profundamente

Nunca – agregó la mujer – pero dejemos de hablar y vamos a bailar

Hotch sonreía al ver ese lado alegre y divertido de Emily Prentiss, por ser hija de políticos y teniendo en cuenta su experiencia laboral, Emily siempre mostraba a los demás un lado fuerte y duro, un escudo que siempre ha utilizado para no salir lastimada.

Dave deberías hacer estas reuniones más a menudo – dijo JJ sonriendo

Tan buen anfitrión soy?- dijo el hombre mayor alagándose el mismo

Lo que dices es cierto, pero lo digo porque al parecer es la única manera en que vemos a nuestra Emily sonriendo y fuera de su espacio de confort.- agregó la rubia

Tan amargada creen que soy? – interrumpió su baile la morena

No es eso Emily – agregó JJ –

Es que después de lo de Doyle…. – intervino García tratando de calmar el ambiente cuando fue interrumpida

Sé que yo tengo la culpa por no haberles dado un reporte exacto de lo que fue mi vida antes de llegar a BAU…. Pero nadie me dijo que debía hacerlo para poder tenerlos a todos tranquilos…. – se dirigía la morena a todos con un tono de voz fuerte

Emily no lo mires así – trataba de hablar JJ pero ella no se lo permitía

Sé que me fui y pase por muerta para ustedes, pero esa no fue sólo mi decisión. Todos se metieron en líos y por mi culpa casi perdieron sus trabajos, eso lo sé…. Volví pensando que era lo correcto, me ofrecieron una oportunidad y la acepté pensando que era lo correcto porque eso fue lo que sentí de ustedes…. Pero parece que nunca van a poder aceptar lo que fui… en lo que me convertí…. – Emily comenzó a caminar furiosa hacia su cuarto cuando sintió como una mano la sujetaba

Emily, para un segundo por favor. Hablemos – Hotch la miraba a los ojos

No Hotch, esto es un error… no debí haber regresado – agregó la mujer

Te equivocas Emily, lo mejor para todos nosotros fue tu regreso – le dijo mirándola tiernamente. En ese momento el habría dado lo que fuera porque estuvieran solos para poder acariciar su rostro y besarla hasta dejarla sin aliento, pero esto no podía pasar sólo a unos cuantos metros se encontraban los demás… y lo suyo era sólo suyo.

Emily logro calmarse un poco gracias a las palabras y sinceridad de Hotch, así que regreso junto con el hacia donde se encontraban los demás.

Perdón chicos… JJ soy una tonta –

No te preocupes Emily, en algún momento esperábamos esto, era necesario para cerrar el ciclo – le dijo la rubia dándole un fuerte abrazo – además eso te pasa por no saber controlar la bebida…

Acaso me estás diciendo borracha? -todos sonrieron ante este comentario

Solo un poco amiga – dijo la rubia sin casi poder estar de pie

Quien lo dice – dijo la morena sonriendo

Bueno basta de peleas, todos a bailar – sorprendió Hotch con su comentario

Todos estuvieron sorprendidos pero trataron de disimular ante su jefe, lo último que necesitaban era otro disgusto.

No te vayas – dijo Hotch dirigiéndose a Emily – este baile es mío – dijo tomándola suavemente de la mano

Ella acepto encantada y nuevamente se dejó llevar por sus brazos.

Sabía que tenías un temperamento fuerte pero esto me sorprendió – dijo Hotch sonriendo y recibiendo un pequeño golpe por parte de Emily

En verdad no te gustaría conocerme enojada – le sentencio sonriendo

Quiero verte pero de otra manera – le dijo suavemente al odio. Al escucharlo sintió como todo su cuerpo se estremecía.

…..

El tiempo pasaba y pasaba y el alcohol ya había hecho de las suyas. Reíd se fue a dormir primero que todos, no era normal en el quedarse hasta tarde. Will por su parte casi tuvo que obligar a JJ a retirarse a su cuarto, la rubia ya no era capaz ni de sostenerse en pie.

Después de un rato Garcia se despidió del grupo y Morgan como todo un caballero se ofreció a acompañarla hasta su cuarto. Sólo quedaban Emily, Dave y Hotch.

Chicos que descansen, Morfeo me aclama – se despidió la morena

Buenas noches Emily, espero tengas dulces sueños – respondió Dave de forma picara - Creo que yo también me retiro, vienes Hotch? – agrego el hombre

Si claro, vamos.

Hotch entro a su cuarto, se sentó en la cama y no podía dejar de pensar en si debía ir o no al cuarto de Emily ¿ella aun estaría esperando por él? ¿Sería lo correcto?

De repente tocaron a su puerta, muy sorprendido se levantó rápidamente y abrió… la verdad no esperaba aquella persona.

Dave… ¿pasa algo?


	9. Chapter 9

**Se merecen una actualización doble**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Un fin de semana algo húmedo**

 **Parte 9**

Dave… ¿pasa algo?

No Aarón, es sólo que olvide decirte que no te preocupes por nada de lo que pase en este lugar, todos respetamos las decisiones que como adultos tomamos.

Ahhhh y además las paredes están muy bien reforzadas – le dijo guiñándole un ojo. Hotch se quedó mirándolo fingiendo no comprender sus palabras – ahora no me digas que no sabes de que te estoy hablando… porque si los sótanos y barriles hablaran tendrías todas las de perder- agregó el hombre algo ebrio y se fue.

Aunque Hotch sospechaba de Dave, esta conversación lo tomo por sorpresa y en un momento en el cual se encontraba totalmente confundido. Así que después de mucho pensarlo lo más atrevido que logro hacer fue tomar el teléfono.

Hotch – respondió la morena al otro lado

Hey, quería confirmar si aún estabas despierta y esperando…. – dijo tímidamente

Sabía que tendrías dudas, así que estaba a punto de ir por ti – Hotch se acercó rápidamente a la puerta y al abrirla una sonrisa inundó su rostro.

Emily…. – dijo a con el teléfono en la mano

Aarón….

¿Quieres pasar? – pregunto el mirando hacia todos lados

¿Tú quieres que pase?

El no dijo nada, en cambio la tomó suavemente de la mano y la acompaño a entrar, una vez adentro cerró la puerta, la miró a los ojos, poso sus manos en su rostro y la beso lenta y amorosamente.

No sabía ir debía ir a buscarte – confeso

Yo sabía que no irías sino te lo pedía nuevamente

¿Qué estamos habiendo? – preguntó el

Tratando de vivir Aarón, tratando de ser felices….

Pero….. – dijo el pero fue interrumpido

Yo también lo sé… trabajamos juntos, esto no es lo correcto ¿pero dime como le explico eso a mi corazón?

Hotch no pudo evitar sonreír y sentirse el hombre más afortunado

¿En qué momento me robaste el corazón y te convertiste en la autora de todos mis deseos?

No sé tú, pero desde que te conocí diste un giro a mi vida….

Emily yo…. – shhhh, no digas nada. Yo sé que estabas casado, no tienes que explicar nada. Sólo bésame, bésame toda la noche…

Él se alejó un poco pero sin dejar de mirarla ni un segundo, comenzó quitándose los zapatos para luego quitarse la camisa… ella en cambio estaba totalmente embrujada por la forma en que la miraba y estaba sólo allí de pie en frente de él.

Poco a poco ella se acercó y comenzó a tocar nuevamente su pecho… desde ahora es mi parte favorita – le dijo sonriendo

En cambio a mí me gusta todo de ti… le dijo atrayéndola a sus brazos y besándola como nunca se imaginó hacerlo.

Minutos después ambos estaban en la cama, totalmente desnudos, él estaba sentado y ella sobre él, se acariciaban, se miraban, se besaban… el tiempo parecía estar congelado para ellos, querían que esa noche fuera eterna… y así fue… para ellos fue el primer paso de su amor eterno.

Las palabras parecieron esfumarse, ellos sólo querían amarse el uno al otro. Definitivamente Hotch era de otro planeta, la forma en la cual congeniaron fue maravillosa. Los detalles, la delicadeza con la cual se amaron… recorrieron sus cuerpos centímetro a centímetro, se adoraron, se hicieron uno.

….

Aunque quisieran que la noche fuera eterna, llego la mañana… ambos despertaron felices de tenerse el uno al otro.

-¿y ahora que va a pasar? – preguntó ella, sabía que la magia había terminado y que debían volver al mundo real, un mundo donde trabajaban juntos y lo peor es que él era su jefe.

-ahora Emily es tiempo de reescribir nuestra historia, no pienso perder nuevamente… por fin entiendo que la vida hay que disfrutarla sin pensar tanto en las consecuencias-

-Explícame Aarón porque no te endiento-

-sólo digo que no pienso ocultar mi amor por ti ante nadie, por eso quiero preguntarte algo ¿quieres ser mi compañía, mi amiga, mi cómplice?-

La boca de Emily se abrió inmediatamente mostrando su sorpresa. – ¿acaso me estas pidiendo…?-

-sé que es muy pronto, ¿pero podemos comenzar siendo novios?- pregunto

Me encantaría ser tu novia Aarón –dijo sonriendo como una adolescente - ¿y los chicos?-

No tenemos que darle explicaciones, ellos podrán darse cuenta solos ¿o sí? – añadió sonriendo

-me encanta esa idea, todos van a quedar en chock- agregó la morena feliz

-me muero de ganas de ir a la piscina – agrego la mujer

-y yo me muero de ganas de verte nuevamente en traje de baño – le muy seductoramente mientras la tomaba por la cintura

-entonces me pondré el más pequeño que pueda conseguir – dijo ella guiñando su ojo y caminando hacia el baño

-no sigas hablando… porque te juro que no te dejo salir de este cuarto – dijo el muy excitado

Quince minutos después ambos estaban en la piscina, al parecer a los demás la resaca les paso factura y nadie había podido levantarse. Ellos disfrutaron estar solos, se abrazaron, se besaron y tuvieron mucho tiempo para hablar y planear su vida juntos.

-ven Aarón, el agua esta deliciosa – le gritó la morena

-está bien, sólo porque me lo pides con esos ojos negros que me vuelven loco – respondió el hombre.

Ellos estaban muy concentrados en sí mismos y no se dieron cuenta que el resto del equipo se acercaba a ellos.

…..

-shhhhhh- dijo Dave percatándose de la vista. – Chicos es mejor que volvamos más tarde – trato de convencerlos

-¿Por qué Dave? ¿Qué está pasando? – preguntó JJ intrigada

-Yo pienso que sería bueno dejarlos un tiempo solos….- Dave no supo que más decir

-Ahora sí que no me voy – dijo Morgan

-ni yo…- agregó García

Dave suspiró profundamente y se dio cuenta que no habría argumento suficiente para hacerlos cambiar de opinión.

…

En verdad el agua esta deliciosa… aunque veo algo mejor – dijo Hocth acercándose lentamente a ella

…..

-¿Qué rayos está pasando allá? – preguntó Morgan intrigado al ver la interacción entre Emily y Hotch

-Por qué creen que les pedí que nos retiráramos? – agregó Dave

-No puedo irme sin saber si va a pasar lo que creo que va a pasar- agrego Morgan

-Ni nosotros- agregaron los demás

…..

Cuando Hotch se acercó a Emily tiernamente la tomo por la cintura y atrajo a él. Ella puso sus manos alrededor del cuello de Hotch y segundos después sus labios se estaban rozando.

Hotch la acerco más hacia él y finalmente la beso con todo el deseo que sentía hacia ella. El equipo por su parte no sabía qué hacer ante la escena que tenía en frente

-Por fin! – exclamó JJ

-Pensé que nunca iban a confesarlo – comentó Morgan

-¿alguien puede explicarme?- se escuchó decir de Reíd

-hay chico definitivamente contigo no hay nada que hacer…. Es obvio que ellos se gustan desde que Emily llegó a la unidad – dijo García

-Pero él estaba casado – intervino nuevamente Reíd

-¿Por qué crees que sólo hasta ahora están admitiendo todo?- dijo Dave

-Porque Hotch es una persona correcta –

-Exacto chico, antes de que pasara lo que pasó con Haley Hocth nunca se habría permitido amar a Emily-

-Cierto Dave y Emily tampoco se hubiera prestado para eso – agrego JJ

-Es verdad-

…

En otro lugar…..

-Hey sabes que me encantan tus besos pero el equipo debe estar por llegar – le dijo Emily

-Ya te dije que no estoy dispuesto a ocultar nada. Te amo Emily Prentiss y eso nunca más lo voy a callar – le dijo nuevamente besándola

…

Buenos chicos debemos fingir que acabamos de llegar o sino vamos a perdernos de este maravillo sol y de esa pequeña piscina.

-¿pequeña?- Grito Dave haciendo que Emily y Hotch vieran a todo el equipo cerca al lugar

-Sólo digo que podría haber sido un poco más grande- Dijo Morgan huyendo del lugar

-Buenos días a todos- dijo Hotch tratando de suavizar el ambiente

-Buenos días…- dijeron todos tímidamente al haber sido descubiertos

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban ahí?- preguntó Emily viéndolos a los ojos

-sólo vimos cuando se besaron varias veces- respondió inocentemente Reíd

-Chico!- Dave blanqueo los ojos

-Qué?-

-Déjalo así- dijo Dave dirigiéndose a una de sus sillas

-¿Qué tal durmieron?- preguntó Morgan tratando de sacar información

-Lo poco que dormimos estuvo bien- dijo Hotch guiñando un ojo a Emily y sonriendo. Los demás se quedaron sin saber que decir ante el comentario

-Espero que no hayamos afectado su sueño….- dijo Emily a todos sonriendo y acercándose a Hotch para besarlo

La cara de sorpresa de todos estaba para tomar una fotografía.

-Que viva el amor!- grito Dave, todos soltaron una carcajada.

…..

 _Espero les haya gustado esta historia tanto como a mí._


End file.
